Ordinary Average Day
by Legacy Now
Summary: Scott Peters was going through his everyday usual life, until he ran into a strange woman at work. OC based characters, female Doctor.
1. Please Pass Gas

**Ordinary Average Day**

Chapter One

Please Pass Gas

* * *

It was a normal day for Scott Peters.

Wake up in the morning, get dressed, head over to his morning job at Game Stop, possibly hang out with friends. Around the late afternoon and the evenings, he headed to his night job at his Uncle Bernie's fancy restaurant where he was the kitchen boy. He mopped the floors, and he mostly took care of the janitorial duties.

He lived in Seattle, Washington and grew up in the city all his life. He lived with his father, Daniel and younger sister, Marina in the suburbs. His mother, Valerie was a solider in the military and died while fighting in Afghanistan. Not a day goes by when he missed his mother, though his father was strong enough for them to stick together and to fight through the pain and the loss. There were hard times, and all hope seemed lost, but through thick and thin what was left of the family survived and they had the strength to rebuild.

Scott recently graduated out of high school a year ago, and most of his friends were in post secondary, but he had no intention of going to university. Most of his interest were hobbies, and there wasn't exactly a degree in his field of interest. He didn't like most things others found likeable. He was different all together.

Though at times, he yearned for something different. Something... more out there. Rather than the usual, average boring everyday things.

Recently at the restaurant, something stank throughout the facility, which upset Uncle Bernie. The restaurant had to close down temporarily for clean up, though it didn't mean that Scott's line of work didn't end. Here and then, he'd run into the health officer, a pudgy man named Lester, though he passed gas often. He seemed polite, yet he seemed... unusual. Regardless of the mild crudeness from Lester, he continued on with his work.

All was quiet as he mopped the floors. No one was in sight. He listened to his iPod, in focus with the music. In tune with his favorite Shinedown song, he heard a crash of glass. Turning he saw that the window was broken. Pausing his iPod, he walked up to where the damage was and looked outside to see if the suspect was still outside. A rock laid from the shards of glass, and he saw three small figures in the evening sunset.

A frown scrunched his brow.

_Damn kids... _

Uncle Bernie wasn't going to be happy about this, on top of the restaurant being closed.

Opening his packet of cinnamon rolls, he could almost taste the tingles of sugar in his mouth. He was so hungry, all the cleaning made his muscles ache...

The passing of gas was heard, and a sudden grasp at his wrist stopped his arm from moving any further. Opening his eyes, a woman, who looked about to be in her early twenties, was the one who stopped his appetite to be satisfied. Her long hair was down and she wore a leather jacket. It was a long day, he was starved. How could she stop him from eating?

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't eat it...!" a British accent left her mouth.

"What, I..."

Turning to look at his once glorious food, molds now grew on his food, festering upon the once sweet taste. Scott dropped the now inedible... thing and disgustingly backed away from it. It was fresh, he bought it from his friend Darla... How could it go bad so fast?

He had other things to worry about, how did this women get inside the restaurant? Was she the one who threw the pebble at the glass? What if she was a thief?

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked forcefully. "This place is closed off. This is private property, you're not suppose to be here...!"

"Jane Smith, health inspector," she flashed him her ID from a leather pad. "Carbonates going out and rotting quickly, that's not a good sign, they're here already..."

The woman took out something that looked like a flashlight out of her coat, and flashed it around in front of her. It emitted a blue light and made a strange hum as she moved it around herself. This woman was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. He was sure that Lester was their usual inspector, but this British wacko chick? Suddenly her eyes grew wider and she glanced towards Scott.

"We have to get out of here."

Quickly, her hand was on his arm and she jolted as she half dragged Scott to the exit. All of a sudden he felt a sudden wave of heat behind him and a loud crash exploded behind him. His entire frame crashed to the ground, along with the British woman. His entire frame sang in pain from crashing to the ground. Turning, he saw that the restaurant was on fire.

_No. No, no, no, no...! Oh, boy..._

Uncle Bernie was going to have an unlucky year. And Scott was out of a nighttime job.

What... had just happened? First the weird British chick, then his snack going bad quickly, and now the restaurant on fire... What was going on tonight?

The woman got up, brushed herself and glanced at the burning building in front of her. It was like she did this kind of thing everyday. What kind of chick was she? Was she even a health inspector?

She then glanced at Scott.

"You got vinegar inside the restaurant, right?"

Vinegar? Out of all the times to ask for something in a scenario like theirs, she had to ask for vinegar? Scott really needed a good night's rest from tonight.

"... yeah, plenty of it." He replied back.

"Keep it," she began, starting to walk away from him. "It may come in handy."

She started to walk away from him, then she turned around and looked at Scott.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

The Doctor...? An _extra_ weird name for a girl, but she was just plain out there all together.

"It's Scott... Scott Peters."

"Nice to meet you, Scott Peters. I suggest you call 911 and get home as soon as possible. Stay out of trouble."

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_So I had this idea for an 'original' Doctor Who series where the Doctor is female and she had these adventures just like Russel T. Davies's series. With some more dust and playing around with the idea, hopefully I'll have a solid idea where I'm going with this. _

_Hope you enjoyed this! ^.^ _

_XOXO  
_


	2. Green, Slimy, Grimy

**Ordinary Average Day**

Chapter Two

Green, Slimy, Grimy

* * *

"This is outrageous...!"

Uncle Bernie practically threw his mighty arms in the air.

"First the gas leak, now the restaurant's on fire... It's like someone wants to practically shut me down!"

Scott tiredly chewed on his bacon, still feeling the whiplash of last night. The palms of his hands were mildly scrapped, but they weren't exactly gashing blood, so he applied medicine and bandages to them the night before. Daniel and Bernie were grateful that Scott was alive and he came out in one piece. They panicked all night when he came home, bruised up and scared.

Uncle Bernie only lived a block from Scott and his family, so he could easily drive up to their house. Daniel, Scott's father, tried to settle Bernie, offering him a morning coffee and letting him talk about the damages at the restaurant. With the restaurant damaged, Scott was now out of a nighttime job.

"If any further damages happen to the place, it's downhill from there... Ever since these troubles started, I tried to get the place back on track, but everything just backfires."

"You could always relocate..." began Daniel. "Your place always had a good reputation, and the food's been getting good feedback, so there will be demands to reopen the place somewhere else."

"It'll be hard to find a place where there's a kitchen," began Bernie. "And even if I can get new equipment, it'll be expensive to move the operation somewhere else."

"I know some architect guys in my firm who would be more than happy to help you, Bernie," said Daniel. "With a few strings here and there, I can probably arrange something for you. I'll even direct it."

"I appreciate the help..." began Bernie, a smile finally drawing on his person. "But I'll think about it. I'll definitely use it, but I have to wait and see if the building can be repaired somehow. Thanks for helping, anyways."

A warm smile was on Daniel's face.

"Anything to help family, Bern..."

Scott noticed that the two men were glancing at the photos displayed on the mantel piece near the fireplace and the atmosphere suddenly grew somber.

_Oh, no... _

Here they go again.

In one of the photos, there was a picture of a woman on a swing. Her curly blond hair flew in the breeze, and a bright smile was on her face, her grey eyes gleaming.

It was always like this whenever anyone thought about or began to talk about Valerie. Whenever they talked about his mother, it was like they were living in the past and not moving on. Daniel especially mentioned Valerie often. Scott knew that his father missed his mother, but did he have to rub it in on everyone? Sometimes Scott wondered if his father ever realized that he was suffering just as much as he was.

It was worse when he displayed so many pictures of her on the mantle piece like a shrine to her.

"It's been years, huh?" said Bernie, finally breaking the silence.

Daniel glanced back at his plate, looking at his breakfast as if there was an endless pit underneath it.

"Yeah... it has."

"It's been years..." began Daniel. "But I'm so glad we're still here, no matter what happened."

"Hey," smiled Bernie. "I wish my sister would come back as well."

Scott remembered.

Scott remembered that day. He remembered when the doorbell rang when he was eleven. He remembered carrying Marina with him, tidying up the Cheerios she had for breakfast. He remembered opening the door and seeing a man in a familiar military uniform that his mother wore so often. He remembered his father walking up with him to the door. He remembered his father telling Scott to go back to his room and to take Marina with him. He remembered disobeying his father and hid at the stairwell to listen in on to their conversation. He remembered that day was the first time his father cried in front of someone...

That day, he realized their family wasn't going to be the same anymore.

Scott then felt a hand on his own, and he looked up to see his father sympathetically smiling at him. This was another round of saying sorry and a rerun of the same scene all over again. And he didn't want to act through it anymore.

Scott got up from the table.

Taking his dishes to the kitchen sink, he turned to his uncle and father before he head upstairs to change.

"I'm off to work, see you 'round."

* * *

Most of the things in the restaurant after the fire was doused out was salvaged and saved. Out of the commotion, Scott hopefully thought he had everything with him. He had his coat, keys, wallet, cell, iPod...

_The military wristwatch._

He must've taken it off when he put on his work scrubs and handled the broom. He must have been in a hurry to get home and forgot the watch out of the shock of the explosion. How stupid he was...!

Valerie gave him the watch the first time she headed out for a military mission. She was called for a search and rescue mission and returned safely home to Scott and little Marina. It was the only thing left of his mother that belonged to him... He couldn't leave it behind. He had to go back for it, no matter how damaged the restaurant was.

What was left of the restaurant wasn't as bad as Uncle Bernie ranted on about. With some renovations and new paint, the place could still get back on track to normality. Though, there was still the tarp from when the health inspectors came in to sterilize the place. That was strange. With the fire, the tarp should burn up as well, but it was like the fire didn't even touch the area.

There were the strange farts, the health inspectors coming, Lester...

_The woman. _

Out of all the strangeness going on around him lately, that woman seemed to know everything that was going on. There was a certain oddity about her, what with her 'flashlight' and mannerisms, but if she had information that could explain what was happening to Uncle Bernie's restaurant. He was all ears and he would listen to anyone.

A needle in a haystack was the understatement when he tried to search the debris of the damage for the watch. Through burnt tables and black, sticky walls, his watch might as well have parishes in the fire. When he finally got to the staff coat room, he remembered that he stashed a few things in the stack cupboard. The fire couldn't have gotten there. Racing towards where he usually placed his coat, he reached for the inside of the hold, and in his hand was a silver wristwatch.

A wide smile was across Scott's lips. It was safe!

The victory was short live as voices sounded from the hallway.

"... I didn't mean to set the whole thing on fire, Sip. If it weren't for that runt of a human, I would've finished the job by now!"

Instead of quiet footsteps, each step sounded squashy and loud. From the sound of it, their feet would have to be really large. A stinging scent suddenly stank through out the air, and Scott immediately hid in the supply room. He could feel his insides shiver.

_Runt of a human...?_

What was out there that could be so monstrous, not to mention smelly and rude, that they were here? At his uncle's restaurant of all places? Ever since he ran into that strange women, everything just went out of whack around him.

And the voice that just spoke, even though it was more grainy and throaty, sounded familiar. Was it...

_Lester. _

How was all this possible? Was Lester an... alien?

Another voice began to speak.

"The only reason we decided to set the operation on the part of this dirt ball was because it's sitting on the strongest point of the rift," said the one who Lester called 'Sip'. "I should have picked Blomm or Salk for the operation, instead of you."

"But Sip...!"began 'Lester'. "There was some sort of oil the humans use, I didn't know it was flammable...!"

From the crack through the supply door, the two were now visible, and Scott covered his mouth from almost screaming. Aliens... Actual aliens in his uncle's restaurant. All of it was true in movies. Men In Black, Star Wars, Star Trek, all the comic books he read... All of it was true!

The aliens were green. Tall, at least over six feet. They both had long sharp claws, ready to tear out anything in their path. They had big, bulging black eyes, as big as basketballs. In one of their hands was a skin suit... It was Lester! Lester was an alien all along!

"Globb Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, if you at least had the wits to know which oils were which, we would already have this planet into smithereens and relaxing on a moon of Bonkalver. ... Do you smell that?"

Scott's eyes widened in terror. They could _smell_ him...!

"I could smell it the moment we arrived in this dump."

"Oh, yes... a human! A young one, too. All hormones, fear and adrenaline..."

Cripes, they were already on to him before he hid...! He was doomed. He was going to die...!

"Come out, come out, wherever you are...!"

The door suddenly shattered into a million pieces, and the green beings had a maniacal smile and laughter. Every nerve in Scott's system was screaming. His Judgement Day had came!

"Oi, you lot...!"

Turning, it was no other than the strange woman from last night. She had a large container of vinegar in her hands.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians," she began. "Out of all the places to hide in on Earth... why did you chose a restaurant?"

A large splash of vinegar hit the two aliens, and the woman glanced at Scott.

"Get out of there...!"

Scott immediately ran towards her side, and stood their as the aliens began to shake. Once a loud rumbling was heard, and their stomachs began to gurgle uncontrollably, the woman looked into Scott's eyes. Something told him things were going to get extremely messy.

"Run...!"

And Scott never stopped sprinting.

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_I thought it would be fun to 'cast' Alex Kingston to 'play' Valerie Peters, Scott's mother, since she played River Song in the original Doctor Who. ^.^ _

_And yes, the 'aliens' were the Slitheen/Raxacoricofallapatorians. ^.^  
_

_On tumblr I found a possible female ninth Doctor costume, so I envisioned that as this Doctor's clothes._

_ I'm having SO much fun with this... The one liners, how to make fun of Scott's name. I'm glad I planned out the project in the first place. ^.^  
_

_Hope you like!  
_


End file.
